When the Trailmon had stopped in Odaiba
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Crack shipping, Takuya x Hikari. Umm, jadinya TakuRi. Coba refreshing sama yang satu ini! Shipping ini terkesan segar. Murid baru di sekolah Hikari. OneShot. Silahkan, Read and...emm, Review.


**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya kok. Tapi punya mas-mas**** dijepang**** yang punya copyright-nya.**

**Fic ini ide dari LastName-san. Kita omongin, n waktu ide fic 'Taichi' kebetulan mampet secara tiba-tiba, dicoba aja ngebut buat yang satu ini. Ga yakin ma kualitasnya sih. Abis, begitu klop idenya, langsung saya ketik dengan ide yang terbatas banget.**

So, enjoy aja deh.

**

* * *

**

**When the Trailmon had stopped in Odaiba**

**

* * *

**Semester baru sudah dimulai dan kini adalah awal musim semi. Udara dipenuhi dengan wangi bunga sakura dan para murid kembali bersemangat untuk belajar. Adalah gadis bernama Hikari Yagami, seorang murid kelas VIII smp yang sangat menawan lagi cantik dan juga manis.

Ia duduk dibangku kelasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu mempesona. Namun, setiap hari ia selalu dihantui oleh para remaja lelaki yang sedang mengalami pubertas. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia terus diganggu oleh mereka dan itu belum termasuk para remaja yang menyatakan cinta padanya(nembak). Hikari merasa sedikit risih mengalami hal seperti itu sehari-hari. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Ia tahu dengan baik, bahwa ada Gatomon yang akan selalu melindunginya. Hikari dapat dengan mudah memerintahkan Gatomon mencakar mereka, atau bila perlu menyuruhnya berubah menjadi Angewomon, dan memerintahkannya memberi pencerahan pada para lelaki itu dengan Celestial Arrow. Tapi sebelum melakukan itu, Hikari pasti sudah kena omel guru, karena murid tidak diperbolehkan membawa hewan peliharaan kesekolah. Hikari mempunyai banyak teman-teman perempuan, tapi apa daya mereka didepan para lelaki. Hikari mendesah lemas dan gerah diatas mejanya.

Tapi semenjak kakaknya tahu masalah sehari-hari adiknya, Hikari seperti memiliki malaikat pelindung selain Angewomon yang setia membelanya. Yaitu kakaknya, Taichi Yagami. Taichi menghajar semua pengganggu adiknya dengan gagah berani, seperti ikut merasakan apa yang diderita Hikari. Tapi belakangan ini, Taichi terus kena omel guru-nya sendiri karena keluar sekolah tanpa ijin. Sejak saat itu Taichi sedikit jarang datang menolong adiknya. Hikari merasa sangat merepotkan kakaknya yang tersayang. Tapi, Taichi menggeleng pada adiknya, 'Tidak perlu merasa begitu, Hikari, adikku' Kemudian Taichi-pun digiring pasrah kembali ke sekolah, dengan kuping dijewer dan ditarik oleh gurunya.

Terkadang Hikari berpikir, alangkah baiknya apabila sahabat laki-laki dekatnya ada disini—Daisuke dan Takeru. Tapi apa daya. Takeru kini bersekolah di akademi angkatan laut. Mata Hikari melongo tidak percaya mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana mungkin Takeru yang baik, yang lemah, dan penyakitan itu bisa masuk angkatan laut. Tapi Hikari tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kebahagiaan teman adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Satu lagi adalah sahabat yang selalu menjaga dan selalu melindunginya—terkesan berlebihan malahan. Daisuke kini menekuni ilmu pembuatan ramen bersama ayahnya sebagai tutor, dan tidak melanjutkan sekolah seperti anak-anak biasanya. Entah apa yang menyerang otaknya, yang pasti dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Hikari menyukai orang-orang yang berpendirian teguh, seperti kakaknya, Tai dan Daisuke.

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua Hikari duduk di bangku kelas VIII. Daritadi pagi ia sudah diisengi oleh tiga anak laki-laki dikelasnya. Dalam sekejap Taichi datang dan memberi pelajaran dengan menendang bokong mereka. Entah apa yang membuat para lelaki mengisengi—terkesan mencari perhatiannya, Hikari sama sekali tidak mengerti. Hikari terdiam dikelasnya, menunggu ibu guru wali kelasnya datang, untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. Sementara anak laki-laki bercanda satu sama lain, dan beberapa dari mereka masih nekat mendekati Hikari. Mereka mendapat sedikit perlawanan dari teman-teman perempuan Hikari, tapi tetap tidak ada gunanya.

Akhirnya, ibu guru Ton-chan datang. Dibelakang Ton-chan, berjalan seorang anak remaja yang nampak seumuran dengan anak–anak lain dikelas ini. Hikari terpana melihat anak lelaki tersebut. Anak itu mengenakan topi berwarna kuning, dan disekeliling topi itu dipasangi kacamata goggle. Nampak bodoh memang(saya tahu kok sebagai penulis), tapi kedua pipi Hikari terasa memanas. Mata pemuda itu begitu hangat, sama dengan saat Hikari menatap mata kakaknya, Daisuke, dan Takeru. Sebuah mata yang penuh perhatian, mata yang ramah, dan mata yang gagah. Hikari melamun dimejanya dengan tangan memangku kepala—sambil mengemut pensilnya dengan tangan satu lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba Hikari dikejutkan dengan panggilan teman disebelahnya.

Tanpa disadari sedikitpun, pemuda itu berjalan disamping Hikari, dan duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Hikari terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah. Para anak laki-laki dikelas memberi pemuda itu sorakan mengejek, tapi pemuda itu tidak mempedulikannya dan tersenyum lembut namun jantan saat ditatap oleh Hikari. Gadis itu membalikkan wajahnya kembali dengan cepat, karena tiba-tiba wajahnya merona lagi; lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. 'Siapa nama laki-laki ini?' Hikari mulai berpikir keras, dan berusaha mengingat namanya. Dia tidak memperhatikan, saat pemuda ini memperkenalkan dirinya tadi—karena ia masih sibuk dengan bayang-bayang lamunan dan imajinasinya.

Jari pemuda itu mengetuk bahu mungil Hikari dengan lembut. Hikari menoleh kebelakangnya.

"Hai, aku Takuya Kanbara. Kau bisa memanggilku Taku"

"Oo...oh, hai. A...aku Hikari Yagami."

Wajah Hikari memerah saat menatap wajah jantan namun lembut pemuda itu. Senyuman mungil nan manis diberikan Hikari pada Takuya. Pemuda itu juga membalas senyumannya, dan memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Hikari.

"Aku datang dengan Trailmon."

Takuya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan tersenyum akrab pada Hikari.

Pertamanya Hikari kurang mengerti, dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, dia memahaminya.

"Jadi kau juga...?!" Bisik Hikari, sedikit terkejut.

"Ssst...aku datang untuk melindungimu, tuan putri Hikari." Ujar Takuya menghalangi mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

---

---

---

**End.

* * *

**

Alasan Takuya dateng, bisa dibayang-bayangin sendiri.

Silahkan R&R-nya. Enggak juga ga papa.^^

Thank you for reading.

**A/N:** Ada yang kenal ibu guru Ton-chan?? Ya! Hikari sekolah di SMP Higashi. Sekolah-nya Ikki Minami si preman di Air Gear series. Pantesan banyak murid ga bener ya...?

Btw, Ton-chan jadi korban pelecehan dari Ikki, Kazu n Onigiri mulu. Haha Ton-chan...


End file.
